


trans zsasz rights (art)

by leetheshark



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leetheshark/pseuds/leetheshark
Summary: A trans Victor Zsasz nude with implied ZsaszMask.By@_hatredcopteron Twitter. Commissioned by me and posted with the artist's permission.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	trans zsasz rights (art)

**Author's Note:**

> i am looking respectfully....


End file.
